


意外标记abo

by Sanyeee



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanyeee/pseuds/Sanyeee
Summary: 私设警告    只有接受过Jenova 洗礼的人会分化第二性别，其余人都是正常的男女beta
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	意外标记abo

“这就是斯特莱夫家那个外来种吧？”  
“看起来意外的弱小呢，听说他接受Jenova的时候出了点岔子，仪式没有完成？”  
“谁知道呢，不过他们家可不会允许资格不够的人存在呢”

昏黄的灯光暧昧地洒在地板上，掩盖住人们的私语。

一个月前，斯特莱夫家族对外公开宣布找到了流落在外的小儿子，更加惊讶他是神罗部队的低等士兵。私生子在自家公司被找到，这戏码可让米加德的上层阶级津津乐道许久。

此刻，克劳德正站在大厅的正中央，接受着众人打量和试探的目光。头顶的仿古式宫廷灯在魔晄激发下产生亮眼的光芒，灼得裸露在外面的皮肤有些发烫。如果不是任务失败而接受公司的调查，现在他也不会像只变异动物一样站在这里被人围观。更别提身上这件该死的淡紫色长裙。这真荒唐。克劳德在心底暗骂。  
斯特莱夫家族象征性的金发规规矩矩地散落在克劳德肩头，宫灯下熠熠生光。紫色的长袍，哦，不。准确说应该是长裙，掩盖着他全身的肌肉。独特的公主袖设计，把他曾经身为士兵特征的上臂肌肉群完全遮蔽。而腰处的收拢设计，恰到好处地包裹住丰厚的腹肌，更把他较正常男性稍细的特点展露无遗。这些奇奇怪怪的设计让他在面对众人的目光时更多了一丝羞赧和尴尬。  
酒会的目的是家族向上层阶级介绍克劳德，更是上层社会对他——斯特莱夫家小儿子的第一次打分。所以即便他再不耐烦，也要压抑住自己地情绪，乖乖地装人偶。

大厅突然安静下来，只有音乐在继续回响。门口处走进那个银白色的身影，让所有人都自觉地闭了嘴。黑色的排扣大衣随意地套在身上，银色的肩甲和胸口黑色的十字型束带彰显着他与众不同的身份。只见他大步地向大厅中间走去，整个人四周发散着一种威慑的气息，带着一点邪恶的愉悦感。  
他低头亲吻克劳德的左手 ：“找到你了，我的，Cloud”  
手背上被吻到的那一块皮肤酥麻了好一阵，迟迟不能清醒。  
在克劳德抬头重新抬起头与他对视的那一瞬，他终于看清楚那双眼睛——果然是那片刻骨铭心的冰绿。

沉溺在一片冰绿色的河流里。湍急的河水匆匆地滑过他的身体，像母体中那般温柔的。银色的细丝松松地缠绕着手臂，却在他伸出手想要触碰时却消逝不见，水雾一般迅疾地涣散，像伤感释然的墨迹，一抹一抹渐渐消失在眼前的空气中。

感受到或轻或重的吻不紧不慢地在自己身上游走，从眼睑到脸颊再到唇角。细细密密地不放过任何一寸肌肤。强行睁开眼皮，眼前的一幕却骇得他血液逆行。  
繁琐的套裙从背后解开，背部的肌肉光裸地敞在空气中微微泛凉。本是用来系裙子的黑色丝带，牢牢地绕过头顶拴住手腕。银色的发丝和它的主人一样随意地搭在自己身上，像灵敏而多情的枝条，汲取着皮肤的温度。

“醒了？”低沉而喑哑的声音像在色情地舔舐克劳德的鼓膜，声音所蕴含的信息刚进入神经细胞，便又匆匆地被主人赶出来。身上那一双不安分的手在上下游弋，一只向上抚去，黑色的缎带无力地滑落而下。

“萨……萨菲……唔”  
萨菲罗斯迅速以唇占领想要反攻的领地，两个人黏黏糊糊地接吻，萨菲罗斯用力地吮吸着克劳德的肉唇，房间里只剩下加重的呼吸声和细微的水声。舌尖重重扫过克劳德的上鄂，细密的麻痒感直冲脑门，克劳德身上肌肉一紧，萨菲罗斯按住他，将深吻继续下去，不再继续压制自己的情欲。  
突然爆发的Alpha信息素对Omega产生了显著的影响，尤其是克劳德这样刚刚完成转变的Omega。本应该推开萨菲罗斯的手最终落在他头顶，从后脑抚摸到脖子。

房间里的光线昏昏沉沉，空气中充满了情欲甜腻的气味分子。萨菲罗斯的攻势沿着克劳德脖子的曲线一路向下，在胸膛处微微停留，落下一段暧昧的湿痕。张嘴咬住左边一粒凸起，感觉到身下人腰身一弹，他两只手伸下去，掌控住克劳德的腰肢，不许躲闪。

克劳德只觉得大脑发胀，第一次接触Alpha信息素的他连一句完整的质疑都无法拼出。胸前无法忽视的吮吸感让他怀疑乳腺是否已经饱含液体。在这样强烈的刺激下，非发情期的Omega发现身后那处有着从未经历的潮湿涌来。克劳德不由自主地抬起腿蹭了蹭身上人的腰，同样抬头的阴茎抵上了他的小腹。

觉察到这些小动作，萨菲罗斯微微勾起唇角，一只手继续向下探去。只是拿手轻轻触碰头部，就有忍受不住的‘泪珠‘滚落。潮湿的手掌从上到下完整地包裹住未见使用的阴茎。男人的动作极大程度上满足了空虚的欲望，克劳德闭上眼睛，脸颊泛红，有承受不住的泪水从眼角滑落到披散的金色发丝间。

有力的双臂牢牢地箍住他，托起他软绵绵的身子，残存在身上的长裙被毫不留情地剥落。萨菲罗斯趁机将手试探地滑进身下的甬道。啧，果然，还没有经历发情期的穴口有点干涩。食指探进紧闭的穴口，灵活地在甬道内按压。继续向内部探寻，一处与周围穴壁不同的软肉引起了萨菲罗斯的注意。恶意地戳去，身下刹那的僵硬和甬道内潮湿的的液体都回应着他的动作。克劳德咬酸了牙根，齿间流露出一声粘腻的叹息。

似乎是听到一声轻笑，手指从后穴抽出，换了根更为巨大的东西抵在穴口，散发出令人心颤的热度。

“不要！”声音短促而急切，克劳德的理智终于在这一刻战胜了Omega本能。

“嘘，宝贝，我不喜欢这个词。”下身传来一阵疼痛，不属于自己的体温缓慢而又坚定地向体内嵌去，一点点地向前推进。

“这个世界上只有你传承着我的血脉，Cloud”

钝痛被另一种奇妙的感觉所替代，心理上的排斥已经被巨大的满足感所占据。克劳德死死闭着眼睛，抑制不住的泪水从眼角划过。

“乖孩子，睁开眼”

克劳德顺从地睁开眼，落入那片冰绿的湖泊。他终于明白在哪里见过这样的景色——魔晄浸泡池中，像是坠入无尽深渊，周围的景色在飞速地降落。

“为什么Jenova和他没有反应？”  
“试试1st的细胞，含量应该差不了多少的……”

“走神可不是好士兵该有的习惯。”狭长的竖瞳微微眯起，身体发狠地向前顶去。

克劳德眼前爆开一阵白光，脑子里有烟花炸开，一片空白。然后又在身后缓慢的抽插动作中复苏过来。刚刚高潮过的身子敏感异常，神经纤维不由自主地把萨菲罗斯的所有动作放大放慢再笨拙地投射给神经中枢。处于天堂和地狱间的极乐消磨着他的神志。

萨菲罗斯被身下敏感的家伙刺激地不轻，一向冷静自持的忍耐力此刻化为乌有。粗重的喘气声跟随着动作的幅度逐渐变大。他也乐意见得认定的Omega全心全意地沉浮在自己的浪潮里，哼哼唧唧地接受自己的冲撞。几次故意蹭过甬道里神秘的入口，却又坏心眼地向旁边挪开。  
克制不住的呻吟声从喉间传出，巨大的羞耻感包裹着克劳德。拼命地想要压制自己的情绪，生理性的泪水却突然决堤。

“怎么哭了”萨菲罗斯俯下身去，轻轻舔过湿滑的泪痕，将泪珠卷入唇中，放缓了身后的动作。像是感受到了后穴不满的抗议，萨菲罗斯了然地展开自己的动作，性器对准生殖腔的入口，一个顶身，凶狠地侵入。非发情期的生殖腔被强行从外面打开，好像整个人被完完整整地解剖过，在这人面前展露无遗，前面的顶端再一次潮湿。克劳德觉得自己仿佛在一艘摇曳的小船上，被狂风巨浪支配着，上下颠簸。这才是最原始的交媾，以繁衍后代为目的的性爱。

身体的热潮模糊了时间的概念，不知过了多久，萨菲罗斯的动作突然加大，次次抽插连根拔出，再狠心地一入到底。耳边传来一声闷响，一记重顶贯穿整个生殖腔，没有任何退路。体内的性器开始膨大成结，牢牢地与腔壁嵌合。意识到什么的克劳德开始不安地抖动，萨菲罗斯当然不会给他机会，以唇封缄自然是最好的选择。

“你是我的，Cloud”  
腹部的温热带来值得信任的安全感，克劳德在极度疲惫中失去意识。

“完全标记非发情期的Omega？真有你的萨菲罗斯！”

“意外。”


End file.
